The right way
by Chicago Fire Buddies
Summary: This story is set 5 years in the future after Dawson gets her firefighters badge and goes to work for Austin house 105
1. Chapter 1

Title: the right way

**Summary: this story is set 5 years in the future after Dawson gets her firefighters badge and goes to work for Austin house 105**

**Chapter 1**

Matt, Shay, Kelly and the rest of 51 sat in the waiting room of Lakeshore waiting to hear from Chief Boden and Donna about their 2nd child, when Matt sees Gabby walking past the waiting room not seeing them.

Casey calls out "Gabby!"

Gabby hears matt call her name and says "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Shay answers" Donna just went into labor"

"No way!" Gabby says

That's when matt asks "wait why are you here?" everyone turns there head towards gabby with questioning faces. "Oh um no reason" gabby says in an unsure voice. "Come on gabs you can tell us" Kelly says and everyone starts hollering out "TELL US!" "Okay, okay I'll tell you! Um Collins and I got into a little bit of trouble at our last call" Gabby says very quietly.

"WHAT!" everyone shouts and Matt goes over to her and checks her out from head to toe. Shay comes over to her and demands for her to sit down so she can check her out. "I'm fine, I'm fine" she tells them.

"So what happened at your last call?" Matt asked, "Collins and I were going up the stairs when they collapsed, I got away with cuts and burns while Collins got a broken leg and a head injury" Gabby said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kelly asks, "Yep I promise you I'm fine, I wouldn't be here otherwise, right?"

Kelly was about to respond when chief Boden walks in and everyone jumps out of their seat. Chief Boden looks up and with tears in his eyes he says "It's a girl, her name is Mackenzie Evelyn Boden" he then looks at Gabby with questioning eyes and asks" what are you doing here?" gabby says "oh um finder binder on a call nothing major but matt saw me here before I could call, Oh and Congratulations Daddy!"

Boden looked at her with kind eyes and says" I'm sorry to hear that, are you okay? And thank you"

"Yep just cuts and burns" Gabby says smiling and cooing at the baby girl.

That's when shay asks "can we go see Donna?" "Of course you can?" Boden says with a smile also cooing at the baby girl.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Dawson, how're you feeling?" welch asks walking into the waiting room

"Hey welch, good thanks for asking." Dawson replies

"I'm going to give you the rest of the shift off so you can rest and be with your family." Welch says almost walking away but stopped when he heard his name.

"Oh no that won't be necessary." Dawson says, "come on gabs you know you need it just stay with us" matt almost pleads. "Fine but only for one shift, I'll be back to work at 9:00am on Monday" gabby replies staring him down.

"Okay sees you nest shift" welch replies, "bye"

Chief Boden and the rest of the gang head towards Donnas room to see her, when they get there they realize she is asleep so they wait around in the room for a while until she wakes up. It wasn't until 6pm almost 5 hours later that Donna wakes up from her much needed rest.

"Hey Donna" chief Boden replies bending down to give her a kiss and hand her back her baby. She scans the room and sees gabby squinting her eyes to make sure she's seeing right, "Hey gabby, Not that I'm not happy you're here or anything, but what are you doing here?

"Oh Collins and I got into a little bust while on a call and when I was finished getting checked out Matt noticed me so I came and sat down with them" Gabby replies wrapping her arms around Donna and giving her a hug. They sat and talked for hours about their lasted calls and filling Gabby in on what trouble Cruz and Otis has been getting in to, like burning the kitchens oven. That's when gabby hits Cruz over the head and says "Cruz don't you no better than to burn my kitchen?" which makes everyone burst out laughing, while Cruz replies "Hey that's not exactly my fault". Shay replies saying "what Cruz you going to blame the fairy's this time?" which causes a group of laughter from everyone, Cruz just sat there with a red face. They would've stayed there for hours if it hadn't been for the nurse who told them that the visiting hours were over. They all said their goodbyes and headed to Molly's to celebrate their new family member *excluding chief Boden because he was too tired to pursue*

While at Molly's Gabby and Shay had more than enough drinks for the night but kept going and dancing until the boys (Kelly and Matt) pull them apart, say their goodbyes to everyone, and leave).

They walked home thinking it would tire the girls out, but unfortunately they were wrong. The girls tried and tried to get on each other's backs and give them piggy back rides home, after many failed attempts and many bruised knees they managed to get Gabby onto Shays back.

As Kelly and shay turned onto their street because they were closer to Molly's then Matt and Gabby Matt thought to himself "This is going to be one hell of a night"!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabby woke up with very bright lights and an extremely annoying headache, she was about to go back to sleep when a knock comes from outside her and Matts' door "come in" Matt comes into the room with a tray of eggs, bacon, an Advil, and some water. "I thought you might need some help this morning considering how many drinks you had last night" Matt chuckles at the last part of the sentence, "oh aren't you having fun at my expense" Gabby says with a grin on her face turning Matt on.

Matt was about to climb on top of her but the doorbell rang, they both groaned at the interruption. While Gabby went to go get changed, Matt went to answer the door, when he opened the door he saw shay and Kelly outside. "Hey matt excuse me" shay said as she made her way through the door and into their room, Matt looked at shay and back at Kelly with a questioning look. Kelly raises his hands in defense and says "I don't know anything" and makes his way through the door and sits on the coach as Matt follows and does the same.

Gabby and Shay come out of the room about 5 minutes later laughing and smiles on their faces, "what are you laughing about?" Kelly asks, "oh nothing just us girls talking about girl talk" Shay says. "so anyways while I can still remember there is a cabin that me and my brother used to go to when we were little and my aunt and uncle are gone for the weekend so they want us to house sit, Matt and I were wondering if you two along with Antonio and Laura would like to go?" Gabby asked

"OMG yes I would love to go, Kelly?" shay said

"Yeah that sounds fun I'm in" Kelly said excited

"Great so meet us at our house Friday afternoon so we can leave Friday night around 6pm and get there at 8pm" Matt said

"Oh yeah and bring extra liquor" Gabby said with a grin on her face

"Come on girl get to know me already" Shay said with a grin on her face as well, which got a laugh out of all of them. A couple of hours later they were sitting around the TV and drinking whatever the hell they were drinking when Gabby gets a call from her brother. "Hello?" she answers,

"_**Hey gabs, Laura and I are stuck in traffic and Mom and Dad have to go to that ceremony in Denver, could you possibly go pick Eva and Diego up from Mom and Dads, and I know it's a lot to ask but could you please were about 2 hours away from home."**_

"Of course consider it done I'll go pick them up and bring them back, if you're not here by 6pm I will feed them."

"_**Gabriella you're a life saver we'll be there as soon as we can, I owe you big time. Love you."**_

"Love you too, Bye"

"_**Bye" **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Friday afternoon around 5:30 **

***knock, knock***

"Hey guys" Matt says seeing that shay and Kelly were at the front door.

"Hey Casey, where's gabs?" Shay asks stepping into the door way hugging matt, and Kelly fooling suit.

"What am I not important anymore?" matt asks playing hurt

"Please no, Gabby's just better" shay says with a smile on her face playing coy.

"Pfft" matt says hugging Kelly

**Around 6:30**

Gabby, Shay, Kelly, and Matt head outside to place their stuff in the car, getting ready to leave. Matt and Kelly were yelling at the girls to get their asses outside and into the car because they were running late, the girls ran outside with the extra things they packed for the weekend (liquor), and got into the car.

"So, Antonio just texted, Diego and Eva are staying with my parents and they are on their way, their about a 1 hour ahead of us."

"We would've gotten there faster if you girls weren't such slow pokes" Kelly says with an amused smile on his face

"Oh please Kelly, I have to look sexy for any girls we meet on our way" Shay says wiggling her eyebrows. Which cause a group of laughter coming from all of their mouths ***almost spitting out their coffee and choking on it***

"So we have about another hour till' we get there, what do you guys want for dinner?" Matt asks

"Um how about that new diner that opened up, what's it called?... Oh that's right Baltimore's grill!" Gabby says excitedly

After they stopped and ate dinner at the restaurant they had about 30 more minutes to go so they hurried back to the car and started driving. When they got to the cabin it was lit up like a Christmas tree, you could see it a mile away gabby took out her key and opened the door when she got inside, she was immediately hugged to death by her niece and nephew.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" gabby asks looking at her brother as he had just walked into the living room

"Mom and dad couldn't babysit them they had to go to another conference, is that okay?"

"Of course it's fine, just next time give me a warning so I don't think I'm getting attacked by wild bears" gabby says laughing and getting up off the floor with the help of her husband, Matt.

A couple of hours later they were all sitting around the living room playing risk, which matt was very successful at it.

"Ugh, I don't know where to go! If I take over Africa they might kill me and if I move to South America, Uncle Matt will take over my army!" Diego says

Finally after a while Diego decided to move to South America, which of course Matt came and took over his army and killed him.

"NOOOO! Re-match?"

"Sorry bud, bedtime" Antonio says carrying a sleeping Eva up the stairs and motioning his youngest with him.

"Good night Diego, Eva" Gabby said giving Diego a hug and a kiss and Eva a kiss on her forehead as she was still sleeping.

"Good night Aunt Gabby" Diego said retuning the hug "good night guys" Diego said

"Good night Diego" everyone said in unison

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Laura asks

Gabby and shay both pull out 2 liquor bottles and say "drink!" at the same time

"How did I not see that coming?" Matt asks with a smile on his face

"Well let's get started we have two little rug rats to babysit in the morning, we need to get good and drunk" Kelly says laughing at the shays because she and gabby had already started drinking tequila.

"Laura and I are going to pass, as you said we have two little rug rats." Antonio said

"Are you sure, you're the party king Antonio!"

Yep we can have our own fun upstairs" Antonio says almost missing the swat his wife threw at him. When he looked back he saw everyone laughing at their antics with amused faces.

**Next chapter will be about most of the trip and maybe some make out scenes, please leave a review or if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come on Mom I want to go out to the lake!" Diego told Laura

"Hold up bud, I just need to get the towels" Laura told her youngest

Thirty min later the eight of them headed out to the lake, while the four girls rolled out the towels on the sand and putting sunscreen on, the boys played football. An hour later they had just finished lunch when Gabby stands up and says "Race you to the top, Antonio" and runs over to the cliff

"Oh no you don't" Antonio yells trying to catch up with his sister. When he did he ran ahead of her and jumped off the thirty foot mark and hit the water, swam to shore and stood with his friends in the water.

"Hey Antonio watch this!" yelled Gabby who jumped off the next mark which was the thirty-five foot mark, and swam to shore.

"That's my girl" Matt screamed wrapping his arms around her, "I got both of you guys jumping off so you can show off" Matt says with a cheesy grin and kissing her

"Why, thank you handsome" Gabby says returning the kiss

"How did you? How? What?" Antonio asks very surprised "the last time we were here you were terrified to go any further than the twenty-five foot mark!"

"Antonio the last time we were here was when I was twelve" Gabby says amused by the jealousy written across his face.

Kelly comes up behind Gabby, picks her up and drags her across the water

"Kelly Benny Severide, put me down!"

"Sorry Gabs, Antonio wishes" Kelly says as he throws her into the water and watch her come back to the surface

"Ahhhhhh! I will kill you Antonio!"

"What? Why me? Kelly did it!" Antonio asks

"Your wishes Antonio" Gabby says with a grin on her face walking away

"You're playing with fire now, Antonio" Shay says getting up and following Gabby

"Oh, I'm so dead!" Antonio grunts as he takes a sip of his beer

"Dad you're way over your head" Eva says playing on her phone not looking up

"Oh am I?" Antonio asks coming behind her and starts tickling her

"No! Daddy! Stop!" Eva says in between breaths of her laughter

"What was that munchkin?" Antonio asks while everyone laughs with him

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Help please!" Eva screams with laughter

"Okay, okay I'll stop" Antonio says putting his oldest down and earning a playful kick from her

"Ow!" Antonio says

"Got to catch me to tickle me" Eva says running away from her father

"I'm too tried to run ill just sit here until she gets tired then I'll have all the energy to tickle her and she won't" Antonio says with a playful smirk

"What a planner" gabby yells from where her and shay were in the water

**8:30 at night**

"What are you up to missy?" shay asks coming up behind Eva

"Just texting one of my friends" Eva says unsure her Aunts friend would believe her

"And would this friend just happen to be a boy?" shay asks sitting down next to her on the couch giving her a playful but serious look

"Maybe" Eva said almost leaving but shay pulled her back down on the coach and saying "spill"

"His name is David Houghington; he's 14- my age, a football player for our school, and seriously cute!" Eva says with an excited look on her face "And my friend's boyfriend is his friend and he told me that he's going to ask me out soon! But I don't know how to tell my dad" Eva says in an annoying and grumpy voice at the last part of the sentence.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure you'll find a way, would you like for me to be with you when you tell him?" shay asks placing a comforting hand on Eva's knee

"Would you, Leslie?" Eva asks with a hopeful voice

"of course I will, now come here" shay said holding out her arms for the girl to join her, which Eva did return the hug and said "thank you" "your welcome sweetie, now let's go to tell your dad okay?"

"Okay" Eva said and followed shay out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone else was

"Ahem" shay coughs trying to get everyone's attention which she succeeds at as everyone turned their head towards them

"Hey guys what's up?" Antonio asks

"Eva would like to tell you something" shay says motioning for Eva to tell him

"What's up munchkin?" Antonio asks grabbing his daughter and placing her on his lap

"Um there's this guy…"

"Uh oh" Antonio says with a scared look

"Will you let me finish?"

"Yep sorry"

"anyways the guy wants to ask me out and I want to say yes when he asks me out, goodnight!" Eva says getting up from his lap and leaving the room with amused and scared looks trail behind her in the kitchen

"Whoa" matt and Kelly say with scared looks

"I'm going to go talk to her" walking slowly up the stairs

**Upstairs **

"Knock, knock, Can I come in?" Antonio asks

"Sure, come in" Eva said putting down her book

"So… a boy huh?" he says sitting down on the bed facing his daughter

"Yeah about that I'm growing up dad I know you're scared of me leaving but you have to understand that I'm growing up, but I will always be your little girl!" Eva said and Antonio smiled at the last part of her sentence.

"I know princess but it still doesn't hurt me that you're growing up baby" Antonio said caressing her daughters' cheek and kissing her forehead

"Does that mean your letting me go out with him?" Eva asks with a hopeful and scared voice

"Yes I am" Antonio says with a smile

"Yes! I love you!" Eva screamed hugging her dad tightly

"But just because I'm letting you date doesn't mean that I want to come home and find you making out on our sofa, okay?"

"Deal" Eva said walking down the stairs to tell everyone with them

"Hey guys"

"Yeah?" the all asks

"He caved!" Eva shouted with an excited face


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning around 8 in the morning

Gabby was sleeping peacefully in bed next to matt until she hears her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" gabby asks sleepily

"Hey, Gabriella!"

"Hey mom" she says waking up a bit

"I was just wondering if you guys were having a goodtime, and when you will be home" her mother says waiting for an answer

"It's going great over here, I'm so glad we chose to come! We should be home around 6 this afternoon." Gabby says getting up and heading for the shower

"That's great; I will let you go now I have to go to work. See you soon, Love you"

"Love you too mom bye!" gabby says ending the call and turning on the water. Gabby undressed herself and waited for the water to be hot, right before she stepped inside she felt strong muscular arms wrap around her.

"I heard you in here and thought I would surprise you" Matt said kissing her neck and smiling gabby asks "would you like to join me, baby?"

"I thought you would never ask" matt replied taking off his clothes and climbing into the shower

"I love you baby" Matt says kissing gabby on the lips

"I love you too, baby" gabby says returning the kiss

"Okay guys we have about 3 hours until we have to leave, so what do you want to do?" gabby asks looking at everyone who was sitting at the table having a late lunch since it was three o' clock.

"Can we go out to the lake again" Diego asks

"And the great uncle Boris' horse cage?" Eva asks

"Of course we can go to both, anything else?" looking up at the other 5 adults

"Sounds good to me" shay says shrugging her shoulders and going up stairs to put on her bathing suit under her clothes

"Okay well everyone go get changed and meet down here in 5" Kelly said joining shay upstairs in there room

At the lake

"alright guys we can spend about an hour over here and an hour over at the horse cage but then we will have to go back and get ready to leave" Laura tells her kids who have run off to the water

"I think I'm going to go join them, Matt you want to come?"

"Sure" matt says following gabby out to the water with the kids

"Come on Kelly you need to come with us" shay said pulling her best friend out of the chair and staring at Antonio and Laura "you guys too!"

"Okay, okay were coming" Kelly looked at shay "calm your shit" and Antonio and Laura laughed at their antics

"Uncle matt helps us" They all turned around to look at Diego and Eva being thrown over Gabby's' shoulder as she threw them in the water with a smile on her face. Everyone started laughing at them and Eva and Diego started throwing water at her face with amused faces and laughing the five other adults came running into the water and doing the same.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Help!" Gabby yelled laughing with them

They stopped splashing water on her and that's when Antonio said "race you to the top!" "You're on!"

Gabby ran up to the cliff right behind her brother "you first!" gabby screamed

"Okay I'm going to 40ft, what about you?" Antonio asked

"I'll do 40ft but that's as high I'll go!" gabby said with a scared look

"Okay here I go!" Antonio yells jumping off the cliff

"Yeah! Go Antonio!" everyone yelled watching him jump

"Come on gabby your turn!" Antonio yelled

"Okay here I go!" gabby yelled jumping off the cliff and landing feet first into the water

"Go gabby!" matt, shay, and Kelly yelled watching her jump off the cliff and seeing her swim to shore

"Can we go to the horse cages now?" Eva asked looking at her Aunt

Of course sweetheart let's go!" Gabby said putting her hand behind her nieces back and walking towards their stuff so they could go to the horse cages.

**Horse cages**

"Okay Eva nice and slow" Kelly told her

"Kelly it's been awhile since I've been on one I'm scared" Eva told him with tears in her eyes

"It's okay sweetheart just keep your eyes on the horse, Okay?" Kelly asked looking at her in the eyes

"Okay" Eva said looking back at the horse picking up the pace a little bit

"That's right, Atta girl!" Kelly smiled at the kid

"Your great with kids Kelly" Laura told him, coming behind him and giving him a beer

"Thanks" Kelly said taking a swig of his beer

"Honey we have about 5 minutes till' we have to leave" Laura called out to her youngest

"Okay momma" Eva called out doing her last time around

"She's amazing Laura" gabby replied

"She gets that from you gabs" Laura told her smiling

"Okay mom I'm ready" Eva told her running over to them

"Okay let's go!" shay said walking towards them

"Hey matt there is one more suit case up stairs could you go get that for me?" gabby asked carrying down her suitcase and duffel bag

"Sure baby, be right back!" matt said running up the stairs

"Thanks baby!" gabby called to matt as she saw him walking down the stairs, giving him a kiss

"You're welcome gabs!" matt said returning the kiss

"Okay we will see you later guys" Antonio told gabby and the other four adults with his two kids and his wife

"Bye guys love you!" gabby calls out

"Love you too!" the four members of the family

"So you guys ready to go?" Kelly asked coming inside from putting the suit cases in the truck

"Sure, let's go" matt said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"See you after shift baby, Love you!" Gabby told matt walking out of their room giving him a kiss

"Love you too baby, be careful" Matt replied giving her a kiss, as he was packing up his duffel bag for work

"Always" gabby said poking her head into the house and leaving

Matt, Shay, Kelly, And everyone else were sitting around in the common room when they got a call, _Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25 structure fire at 177__th__ avenue, Austin responding_

"Looks like we will see gabby after all" shay yelled getting into the ambo with mills (mills has been the replacement for gabby ever since she became a firefighter because they had found nobody else for the job.

"Shay, mills we have multiple burn victims over there in triage" gabby said pointing to the triage area

"Thanks Dawson!" mills yelled behind him

"Dawson, Collins, and feely come with me up to the 4th floor" welch yelled out to his co-workers

"Got it!" they all yelled

"Dawson and Collins take the west side, feely and I will take the east side" welch said over the radio

"Copy that lieutenant" Collins replied

"Help! Help!"

"Did you hear that?" gabby asked

"Help! Help!"

"Fire Department! Call out!"

"Over here" an elderly woman called out

"Come here, we'll take you out!" gabby yelled

*cough, cough*

"Shay, mills!" gabby yelled motioning towards the woman and sitting her down on the stretcher

"Hey gabs, we'll take it from here" shay said putting the mask over the victim

"All departments, Out Now!"

"Coming chief!"

**Next Mourning**

Matt was asleep in their bed when he heard movement coming from the bathroom. He got out of bed, went to the bathroom, and saw Gabby dumping her contents from last night's dinner. Matt went over to one of the cabinets, got a ponytail, and wrapped it around Gabby's hair.

"Shhh, its okay baby" Matt soothed as he saw gabby lifting her head

"Matt, oh god I'm so sorry go back to bed, I'm alright" Gabby said getting up feeling woozy, she would've passed out but Matt caught her

"Whoa! Whoa! Gabby!" Matt said scared looking at his wife

"Ughh!" gabby said placing her hand to her head

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Matt asked looking into her eyes

Gabby nodded her head and delivered more contents into the toilet and grabbing a trash can "ready" matt asked putting hand behind her back guiding her out of the house

"Yup, I'm ready" gabby said walking slowly out of the house

"Okay Gabby I've got some good news and some bad news" said walking into the hospital room

"Tell us the good news first" Matt said holding on to Gabby's hand

"I'm happy to say that you are pregnant" Dr. Arata said holding up the paper work

"Pregnant!" gabby and matt said at the same time with smiles on their faces

"Oh my gosh baby this is fantastic" matt said looking at his wife "I know baby, wait you said there is bad news, right?" gabby said with a scared look

"That's correct but it's not terrible, the symptoms of the pregnancy are more severe. Like you said you almost passed out so I'm not going to let you work anymore, I want you on complete bed rest" dr. arata said looking at them

"Of course, whatever it takes to have this baby" gabby said excited looking between the doctor and matt

"Yeah, what she said" matt told him

"Well then it's settled I will get you scheduled for your first ultra sound with Dr. Navarre on September 13th at 9:20am" Dr. Arata said writing down the appointment

"That'll work, thank you" matt said looking at gabby

"No problem. I'll go get your discharge papers and I'll be right back" he said making an exit from the room.

"So do you want to go tell everyone? They are really worried about you." Matt said as he and gabby got into the truck

"Sure, do you think we can go tell welch and them. I mean I do have to quit anyways because of bed rest and I don't know how you will feel about this but about if I become a paramedic again after the baby is born?" gabby asks looking hopeful

"Baby is you sure about this, we could get someone to look after the baby, and you have wanted to be a firefighter forever. Do you really want to end this?" matt asks focusing his eyes on the road

"I've been a firefighter for 5 years matt, I wouldn't be sad I'm having this little miracle" gabby said looking down at her stomach and smiling

Matt placed his hand on top of her stomach at a stoplight and said" if you're okay with it, so am I" matt told her smiling

"I love you, Mattie"

"I love you too gabby, Now let's go tell them" matt said climbing out of the car and helping her out

"Gabby, thank god you're okay" shay says running up and hugging her

"I'm all good shay" gabby says returning the hug "we actually have the best news in the world" gabby says immediately getting amused and questioning faces

"What do you mean, gabs?" Kelly asked hugging her

"Matt and I are going to be having a baby" gabby says smiling at the whole group

"Yes, that's my girl!" shay says giving her the biggest hug

"matt and I were wondering if I could go back to ambo 61 since I'm going to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and I don't want him/ her to have go through that" gabby said looking at the chief

"If it's okay with mills then it's okay with me" chief said hugging her

"Please take it I have been waiting to back on squad since Rafferty left" mills said holding up his hands

"Hey Dawson how are you feeling? Welch said coming up and hugging her

"Hey welch, I'm doing pretty well. Matt and I have some news"

"Oh yeah what's that?" Collin said hugging her

"We're going to be having a baby" gabby said smiling

"What?! No way?!" feely asked hugging her and the whole group yelled: I'm so happy for you guys" and "congratulations!"

"There is some news you don't want to her though" gabby said fading her smile a little bit "I'm going to be a paramedic after the baby is born, I don't want the baby to have to go through that" gabby said looking at them

"Oh Dawson I can't believe you're going I will be the only girl here" Rafferty said hugging her "I guess that's how shay felt when I left and came over to this ambo." Rafferty said chuckling


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabby and matt layed together in each other's arms peacefully until Matts' alarm clock woke them up "ughh I don't want to go!" Gabby said whining

"come on baby you can sleep in the car after you get dressed" Matt told her rolling over and kissing her on cheek, getting out of bed gabby said "fine"

**5 minutes later**

"You ready gabs?" Matt said walking down the stairs and greeting his wife with a kiss

"Yep all ready!" Gabby said returning the kiss and heading towards the door

"Hey gabs how are you feeling Hun?" shay asked hugging her best friend

"Tired" gabby said walking towards Matts' bunk

"Wow pregnancy sure took a turn on her" Cruz said joining the conversation

"Yep, it sure did" Otis said walking into the common room

"Just don't let her hear that, she has very bad mood swings this morning" matt said chuckling

"Uh oh can't be having that can we?" Kelly said chuckling along with everyone else

"I'll be back" matt said still chuckling trying to control himself in front of gabby

"Hey gabs, I'm just going to get dressed then I'll be out of your way" matt said quietly

"No, its okay baby I'm hungry anyways" gabby said sitting up

"Okay well lets go get some food then" matt said giving gabby his arm

"Hey gabs you get enough beauty sleep?" Hermann said giving her kiss on the cheek chuckling at the last part of the sentence

"Ha-ha very funny Hermann!" gabby said chuckling looking through the fridge

"Okay which one of you idiots stole my yogurt?!" gabby yelled looking at all of them "was it you?! Was it you?! Gabby said eyeing all of them

"Otis did it!" Cruz said pointing at Otis

"Hey" Otis yelled at Cruz

"Ow!" Otis said as gabby had just slapped Otis upside the head

"You're dead Otis!" gabby said eyeing him

**Next shift at the firehouse**

"Hey, Otis I'm sorry for the way I acted last shift you know hormones" gabby said giving Otis a box of doughnuts with her phone right by her side

"Hey, it's okay, I know hormones" Otis said smiling looking at the box

"here it's your favorite kind, I want to get this on video tape" gabby said taking out her phone "okay,3,2,1 Go!" gabby said chuckling as the doughnuts blew up in his face

Everyone started laughing "oh my gosh gabs, good one!" Kelly said coming up to her and hugging her with Otis death staring her

"That's right Otis now you know not to mess with me" gabby said meeting face to face with him

"Truce?" Otis asked holding out his hand

"Truce." Gabby said shaking his hand watching him get up and head for the bathroom

**Next chapter will be about 20 weeks into Gabby's' pregnancy and preparation for the baby**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh my gosh nothing is fitting, my stupid stomach is too big!" gabby said very frustrated walking out of the room in Laura's old maternity clothes

"Relax baby, you look beautiful in anything you wear" Matt said hugging her

"Thanks matt, but don't lie to a pregnant woman" gabby said with a serious but amused smile on her face

"I'm not lying gabs I'm serious, now let's go!" matt said getting into the truck with gabby as they were going shopping before the appointment and his shift

"Ooh matt I like this one!" gabby said holding up an onesy with a firefighter on it saying "my daddy's a firefighter"

"I think that's the cutest shirt I have ever seen" matt said in awe of the shirt and putting it in the basket

"Oh okay" gabby said bursting out laughing and walking away leaving a confused matt behind her

"So Mr. and is you ready to find out what you're having?" Dr. Navarre asked walking into the room

"Absolutely" matt and gabby said at the same time

"Okay, congratulations you're having a boy and a girl"

"Twins oh my gosh!" gabby said smiling

"We're going to have twins!" Matt said kissing gabby as gabby joined in on the kiss

"So you want to tell everyone today?" matt asked getting into the truck

"I mean we might as well since shay has been bugging us about it all week you've heard her she keeps on asking us!" Gabby said laughing about the thought of shay asking and begging

"Well let's go tell them" matt said getting out of the car

"So what is my Godchild going to be?" shay and Kelly saying at the same time

"Ha will you give us a second!" gabby said putting her stuff down

"Okay you ready?" matt asked

"Yes just get on with it" Hermann said

"We're going to be having a boy and a girl!" gabby and matt said at the same time

"What?! Twins! Oh my gosh that's amazing gabs!" shay said running and giving her hug

"Hey I'm happy for you man daddy!" Kelly said hugging matt with a smile on his face

"thanks, and don't remind me I'm already having thoughts about sending her to an all-girls private school" matt said fading his smile at the last part which caused everyone to laugh including gabby who walked up to him and assured him that she would be fine.

They sat around for a while just sitting and talking about the baby's and what they are going to do after the twins are born, there were barely any calls and there was only 5 minutes left of shift.

"You ready to go baby?!" matt asked early the next morning as it was time to go

"Yep let's go" Gabby said getting out of bed and packing up

"You know we only have about 3 more weeks to go, you are 33 weeks along" matt said smiling at her

"I know that means we need to start on baby names" gabby said smiling back and pulling out a sheet of paper

"Okay what names were you thinking of?" Matt asked

"Um for a girl I liked the name Isabella and Bella for short" gabby said with a hopeful look in her eye

"That is the perfect name, what about the middle name?" matt said

"Evelyn?" gabby asked

"Amazing, Isabella Evelyn Casey" matt said and kissed his wife

"What about the boy?" gabby said eyeing matt

"How about Jacob?" matt asked

"Jacob is the perfect boy name, Middle?" gabby said

"How about Alan? Jacob Alan Casey!" Matt said smiling at gabby

"I think we are going to have the two best babies' in the world!" gabby said

"Isabella Evelyn Casey and Jacob Alan Casey" Matt said rubbing his hand over his wife's baby

"Oh my gosh" gabby said getting up

"Baby what's wrong?" matt said worried

"My water just broke!" gabby said smiling


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Matt it hurts!" gabby said climbing out of the hospital bed

"I know baby just wait in a couple of hours we will have two beautiful babies in our arms" matt said grabbing a hold of Gabby's arm and helping her walk towards the waiting room where all of their friends were including welch, rafferty, and the rest of the gang.

"Gabby! How're you feeling? How far along are you?" shay asked standing up and hugging her

"it's the worst feeling I have ever felt in my life and only 4 damn centimeters shay get these two living creatures out of my body!" gabby said with a harsh tone sitting down in one of the hospital chairs. This caused a bunch of laughter coming from the group that's when Antonio, Laura, and their two kids come running through the door.

"Auntie gabby! Uncle matt!" Eva and Diego say running and hugging them

"Hey guys" matt says hugging them both

"Auntie gabby are the babies going to come out soon" Diego asked looking at his furious aunt

"Don't get her started kid" Antonio said earning a slap from his wife "hey and ow!"

"I'm going back to bed" gabby said as she felt another contraction hit her

"Here I'll help you go get some rest matt" Laura says as she and shay help gabby back to her room

"Thank you" matt calls out back to them

"Their beautiful matt" gabby said as she held Bella and matt held Jacob

"I know she looks just like you beautiful as ever" matt said coming over to his wife and giving her a kiss

"And he looks just like his dad handsome as ever" gabby says returning the kiss

"I think it's time for you guys to meet the family" matt said as he saw gabby falling asleep, and grabbing his daughter while making his way out of the room

"Hey there he is" chief said walking up to him and cooing at the twins

"So what are their names?" Kelly said getting to hold the boy

"Well Kelly you're holding Jacob Alan Casey and Chief you're holding Isabella Evelyn Casey" matt said smiling at them

"They are adorable matt" rafferty said coming up behind him and hugging him as house 105 had just came back from a call

"Thanks ally!" matt said hugging her back

"So you already planning what you're going to be doing with Bella when she grows up?" welch said punching him playfully

"oh yes, I'm sending her to an all-girls private school once she looks all like her mother" matt says with a huff and scared look turning towards welch, which caused a group of laughter's coming from house 105

"Can we go see gabby?" shay said handing Bella back to matt

"Of course, all of you let's go!" matt said getting Jake back from Kelly

"There you are, I want to see my baby's" gabby said holding out her hands

"Sorry, here" matt said giving her Bella

"So gabs, how're you feeling" rafferty asked coming up and hugging her

"Better, I'm just glad I have two healthy baby's" gabby said smiling at her daughter which made her laugh

"They really are amazing gabs" Kelly said hugging her

"Thanks Kelly" gabby said returning the hug

"Hey little ones we're home!" gabby said coming around and grabbing her son, matt doing the same thing with their daughter

"Come on let's show them around the house" matt said guiding his wife inside

"Okay guys this your new home!" gabby said excited showing them around the house

"And this is the nursery" gabby said placing them in their own beds where on each wall above their beds it said their names

"We have one beautiful family matt" gabby said kissing him

"I know baby" matt said returning the kiss

"Want to go to bed?" gabby asked with a smile on her face

"I'll never say no to that question gabs" matt said guiding her on top of him in their bed, gabby was about to get in bed when they heard the baby's crying

"They have the best timing you know" matt said looking at her

"I know" gabby said with a grunt burying her head into Matts chest


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**This is set about 3 weeks after gabby had the twins and is going back to work at house 51**

"Okay babies, be good for your grandma and grandpa, bye!" gabby said kissing each of their heads and sitting down in the common room. They brought the twins down with them since Gabby's parents just got back into town.

"Bye guys" matt said kissing their head as well

"Oh I miss them already" gabby said turning around and trying to run out but shay grabbed her at the door frame and held her back

"No shay let me go!" gabby whined

"Sorry gabs we all knew this was going to happen so we made a plan" shay said sitting down next to gabby inn the available chair

"What do you know!" gabby said still mad at her

"please gabs you're just in a bad mood" Hermann said coming into the kitchen and everyone turned to gabby as she took out her phone and tried to call her parents

"I don't think so" Otis said running in and taking her phone

"Give me back my damn phone" gabby yelled playfully running after Otis and into the hallway

"I think Otis is going to be pranked again" matt chuckled watching gabby run away from Otis as she snatched her phone back and ran into matt, which matt looked down at his scared wife, took her phone away and putting it into his pocket.

"Dang it" gabby cursed looking down at her feet

"Please matt just one phone call?!" gabby whined hopefully

"sorry gabs I'm not going to let that happen you're just going to use those sad puppy eyes and start crying till' you get to use your phone" matt said kissing her on cheek

"Please matt" gabby said with her puppy eyes and tears rolling down her face

"I am a complete softy" matt said rolling his eyes and handing her phone back, which gabby tried to snatch but matt held it higher "one phone call" matt said eyeing her

"Thank you" gabby said kissing his cheek and walking away, which matt knelt down next to shay and pleaded "go with her"

"So how'd the call go?" Cruz asked as he saw the girls walking in the room

"Babies are fine" gabby said chuckling which caught everyone's attention

"What are you laughing about?" matt asked as he motioned for gabby to sit with him

"Antonio visited the kids" gabby said and shay started laughing hysterically

"And?" matt motioned for gabby to go on

"Jake pulled out his hair!" gabby said laughing so hard "my mom sent us a video, it's hilarious!" gabby said taking out her phone and showing them

"Oh my gosh" matt and Kelly said at the same time laughing

"He's a little rascal gabs, he reminds me of you" Hermann said laughing

"Hey I am not that bad!" gabby said laughing

"Then how come you are undefeated in pranks?!" Cruz said laughing at the time she put hot sauce in his beer

"_**Any of you guys want beer?" gabby asked **_

"_**I do" mills, Cruz, and Otis said at the same time**_

"_**okay I'll be right back" gabby said walking away, when she got back she gave Cruz, mills, and Otis their beers, and when Cruz took a sip of his beer he jumped up and screamed "I will kill you!" which got laughs from the whole group**_

"_**Sorry Cruz, paybacks a bitch" gabby said laughing **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I expect everyone to be at the CFD barbeque tomorrow, have a goodnight" chief said to everyone before they went home

"Goodnight chief" everyone replied in unison

"So you ready to go pick up the twins?" matt asked kissing his wife

"Yes it's been ages!" gabby said smiling and returning the kiss

"Well let's go then" matt said getting into the truck with gabby

"Hey mom we're here" gabby yelled out from the door way as she had a key

"Hi baby, hi matt the twins are in the living room" Esmeralda said hugging them both

"Thanks Esmeralda" matt said hugging her back and picking up his son while gabby picked up her daughter

Matt, gabby, and the twins got situated in the truck and headed to the grocery store for diapers, since they were already out. They were checking out when gabby got a text from shay,

_**Hey what are you doing around 5 tonight?**_

Um nothing just staying at home, why?

_**I was wondering if you, matt, and the twins wanted to come by and have dinner.**_

That would be great we will see you at 5, bye!

_**Okay see then, bye!**_

"Hey matt, shay and Kelly just invited us to dinner, you want to go?" gabby asked

"Of course we can go home and get ready, what time do we have to be there?" matt asked with a smile as Bella burped in his face

"um 5 so we have 2 hours till' we have to be there" gabby said smiling back at her daughter then back at her son who was sleeping peacefully in her arms

"Okay I'm ready" gabby called from upstairs

"Okay, so are the twins. I got extra, extra diapers, formula, and clothes" matt said kissing his wife

"Then I guess we're ready" gabby said smiling and kissing him back

"Hey shay, hey Kelly" gabby said hugging them and matt following suit

"Hey guys, how are my niece and nephew huh?" shay asked picking up Bella and hugging her and Kelly picking up Jake, doing the same.

"It's like they don't even notice us" gabby chuckles softly into matts' ear

"I know right, but I notice you" matt says into Gabby's' ear

Gabby starts chuckling and kissing matt which Kelly and shay heard and came out saying "ewwww", "gross", and "get a room!"

"What we can't have fun?" gabby said pouting and walking towards shay who had Jake

"Yeah, yeah whatever" shay said handing Jake back to her

**The next chapter will have some Dawsey romance and will take place about 5 months later into the future where it's 1 month away from the twins 1****st**** birthday!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I can't believe it has been a year" gabby said leaning on matt against the doorframe

"I know right, they've grown up too fast" matt said smiling at her

**Doorbell rings**

"Oh that must be them" gabby said sneaking past him and running to the door. When she got there, she opened it and saw everyone from 51, her parents, her brother, Laura and the kids

"Hey guys come on in" gabby said receiving hugs from everyone and letting them in

"Are matt and the kids upstairs?" Kelly asked

"Yes go on up" gabby said putting all the presents on the table

"Thanks gabs" Kelly said kissing her cheek and going up stairs

**Upstairs**

"Hey matt" Kelly said walking into the nursery

"Hey Kelly" matt said giving Kelly a hug

"They're a year old" Kelly said a little depressed

"I know, hey at least we still have 20 more years to go till they move out right?" matt said picking up his daughter

"Yeah you're right" Kelly said picking up Jake and walking down the stairs with matt

"Hey there's the birthday kids!" shay said

"Aww they look so cute, Kelly you are not getting Jake into squad are you?" gabby said coming into the living room

"No never" Kelly said a little guilty as he took off the hat from jakes head that said **Squad 3**

"Mhmm" gabby said taking her son out of his arms

"Nice try" matt said laughing at his antics with his wife

"Ow shay!" Kelly said after receiving a slap from shay

"That's what you get for changing him" shay said laughing

"Aww this is adorable thank you Cruz" gabby said holding up a pink stuffed bear and a shirt that says **mommy's princess**

"You're welcome gabby" Cruz said bouncing Jake on his lap

"Okay next present" matt said holding up a big blue bag

"Oh my gosh!" matt said in amusement at the big toy fire truck

"Let's put him in it!" gabby said

"Thank you chief this amazing" matt said

"Well there's one more present" chief said getting out a big ambulance for Bella

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing come here Bella let's put you in it too!" gabby said smiling and picking up her daughter

"Okay family picture time, 3, 2, 1 **click**" shay said taking a picture of the 4 of them

**The next morning**

"Okay babies let's go!" gabby said taking Bella and matt taking Jake

"Mama" Bella said smiling

"Dada" Jake said smiling

"Oh my gosh matt did you hear that! Gabby yelled

"I did oh my gosh their first words!" at said throwing Jake in the air and catching him then blowing raspberries on his stomach

"This is so amazing I have to call shay!" gabby said taking out her phone

"Hey gabby what's up, you're on speaker phone!" shay said

"Hey guys guess what?" gabby said

"What?" Otis said

"Jake and Bella said their first words!"

"Oh my gosh, what they say?" Kelly asked

"Jake said dada, and Bella said mama!"

"That is amazing, I'll" shay was cut off by the sound of the alarm

**Truck81, Ambo 61, squad 3, engine 51 house fire on 106****th**** street**

"Sorry gabs got to go!"

"Okay bye!"

"Bye!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Morning baby girl" matt said reaching over Bella's crib and picking her up while gabby did the same and picked up Jake.

"We have to get ready for the barbeque buddy" gabby said putting a onesy on him and matt doing the same with Bella

"Mama"

"I know buddy just one second" gabby told her son while he started crying

"Uh oh"

"What?" matt asked

"I think he's teething" gabby told him "and if he's teething that means..." gabby was cut off by the sharp cry of the little girl

"Bella's teething too" gabby finished her sentence with a huff

"let's go get the teething toys" matt said walking down the stairs with Bella in his arms and gabby following with Jake in her arms both of them crying hysterically

"There is that better?" matt asked looking at both of them

"I think you're the best father on the planet" gabby said kissing him

"And I think you're the best mother on the planet" matt said returning the kiss until gabby phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey gabs, you coming" shay said over the phone

"Yep we're on our way"

"Okay see you in a few, bye"

"Bye"

"Okay kids let's go and see everyone" gabby said as they had just arrived at the barbeque and began walking over to the group. They saw shay, Severide, Otis, Cruz, Herman, chief, mouch, and the rest of squad over at one big long table.

"Hey guys" Kelly said seeing them got up and hugged them

"Hey Kelly" gabby said hugging him and sitting down next to shay as there was plenty of room

"Aww why are my godchild's crying?" shay said trying to cheer up the twins

"Unfortunately they started teething this morning" gabby said bouncing Jake on her knee

"Well that's good right they're growing their teeth" Otis said bouncing Bella on his lap

"Well yes and no, yes because that means they can start eating harder foods, and no because they will scream on the top of their lungs all night" matt said laughing at the last part

"Come on gabs let's go get food" shay said grabbing her hand and pulling her up

"Okay, matt you want anything?" gabby asked turning around

"No thank you" matt said looking up at her

"Okay be back in a sec." gabby said walking towards the grill


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I'm sorry to say that this is going to be the last chapter of this story. But I have started a new story called A Dark Day, if you have any requests for new story lines for A Dark Day please leave a review or if you have Instagram you can DM me at chicago_fire_pd123. Thanks so much!**

**Epilogue **

12 years later

"Bella! Jake! Stephanie! It's time for lunch!" gabby yelled from the common room as it was a snow day and no one was able to baby sit because everyone was out of town for Christmas.

"I'm here mommy" 4 year old Stephanie said coming into the kitchen and standing next to her

"Alright baby girl what do you want?" gabby asked

"Ham and cheese sandwich!" Stephanie said with a grin on her face looking at her mom

"I can do that" she said giving her the sandwich

"Hey mom" Jake said coming into the common room

"Hey Jake, where's Bella?" Gabby asked her son giving him a piece of chicken paella

"She's giving mouth to mouth to Caleb" Jake told his mom with a grin which caused a group of laughs coming from the three girls in the room and scared faces coming from the boys

"I'll go get her" matt said as he got up with a blank face and returning with his daughter a couple minutes later

"Having fun?" shay asked her goddaughter

"Seriously Jake! I told you just five more minutes!" Bella huffed and looked at her twin brother

"Five minutes my butt!" Jake chuckled eating his food "ow!" Jake yelled as Bella had just thrown her book at him.

"Jake eat your lunch and Bella stop throwing things at your brother" gabby told her kids with a stern look

"yes ma'am" they both told her

"I love you daddy" Bella told her father as she hugged him and sat down on the couch next to him

"I love you too, what do you want?" matt asked her with a scared face which caused a group of laughs coming from her aunts and uncles.

"Um there is a dance this weekend" Bella told him not being able to finish her sentence as he cut her off

"Uh oh" matt said

"Geez will you let me finish?" she asked with a mocking tone

"Oh right sorry" matt told her smiling

"Anyways like I said there's a dance this Saturday and um Caleb asked me out" Bella told him waiting for his answer

"Oh" was all matt could say

"What's your answer?" Bella asked him scared for his answer

"Do I have a choice?" he asked her

"No you don't" Bella told her father

"Okay so my answers yes then" matt told her smiling

"Yes you're the best dad ever!" she yelled and kissed his cheek and running off to tell her mom and aunt shay in the ambo.

"He said yes!" she told them as she had just arrived to the back of the ambo which was open because they were taking stock

"Alright!" they both said jumping out of the ambo and hugging her

Bella was getting ready for the dance it was 6:30pm and the dance was starting in 30 minutes, her mom was helping her with curling her hair so she would look amazing or at least she would try. They had just finished putting on her makeup when they heard the doorbell.

"Hey Caleb, come on in" matt said

"Thanks " Caleb said walking inside the house with a corsage in his hands

"Bella Caleb's here" matt yelled to his daughter

"Okay I'm coming" Bella yelled down

"Bella you look beautiful" Caleb told her coming around and kissing her on the cheek and giving her the corsage.

"Thanks Caleb, you look very handsome" Bella told him kissing him back

"Let's get a picture of you two, 3, 2, 1 smile" gabby told them taking the picture

**Thanks so much for reading this story it has meant the world to me, follow my next story A Dark Day.**


End file.
